Oneshot: Orphan girl
by Balea.Vakarian
Summary: A teenage refugee arriving in the docking area of the citadel and a compassionate C-Sec officer, finding each other in the trials and tribulations of the galactic war with the reapers.


**Oneshot: Orphan girl**

 **(A short story based on the world of** _ **"Mass Effect"**_ **, written by Balea Vakarian. World and Characters created by Bioware and EA. I don't own any rights, all rights belong to Bioware and EA.)  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: During every of my ME3-playthroughs my heart is always so touched by the little dialogues between the turian C-Sec officer and the human teenage girl in the refugee camp on the citadel. It made my imagination "run wild" about the fate of those two. Some members of the ME-fandom also like to think about them ;) That's why I created this Oneshot. I hope everybody enjoys it.**

Spirits, what was he thinking? The girl next to him was a human, not a pet. What was he doing here with her? Triann told his superiors that it was a terrible idea to give him the assignment in the docks, especially being responsible for the processing of the arriving refugees. His heart was too soft, mainly for a turian. But taking her home was a new level of friendly insanity, even for him. She arrived one week ago, not willing to leave the docking area. She told anyone - regardless if the person was interested or not - that she was waiting for her parents. In the chaos and troubles of the reaper attack on earth and the following evacuation process, the girl got separated from her family. She was lucky to be sorted into one of the first shuttles leaving the planet.

During one of her approaches to him - it felt like being the thousandth time for him - Triann tried cautiously to bring up the possibility, that her parents could be dead already. She refused that eventuality. Of course she did. She was young, certainly facing the first real tragedy in her life, her heart most probably was still filled with hope and positivity. On the other hand hope was all she had left.

Triann was surprised and impressed how calm and unfazed she was, when one of the busy and stressed Alliance clerks gave her the crushing information. Her parents' bodies were identified back on earth. Neither the Alliance officer nor anyone from the citadel felt responsible for the girl, according to the regulations she was too old for an orphanage. They left her right there in the docking area. His compassion kicked in when he saw her sitting there, staring into space silently. It wasn't hard to convince her to come with him, at least for one night to get some real rest. She seemed to be lost and absent, additionally uncertain where to go.

He assured her to make necessary arrangements - with her consent - the next day. Triann asked his C-Sec colleague to take the next shift so he would have enough time for her. Exhaustion and anxiety were written all over her young face and after a short moment of weighing her options, she agreed uneasily to go with the tall turian. Apparently an officer of C-Sec seemed trustworthy enough to her. Or maybe she just couldn't stand her tiredness anymore.

His wiry voice let her slightly cringe when he spoke to her, obviously she was sunk deeply in her thoughts. "My name is Triann Calor by the way. Thought you would be interested."

"My name is Julie Lavoie, family and friends call me Jules. I'm sorry that I haven't introduced myself during the last week."

"You had other things to worry about."

"Indeed. I know I was annoying, but I felt a little alone here. It's my first time on the citadel."

"I assume it's very different to earth."

"So to say." her face saddened.

"Do you want to eat in one of the restaurants? Or should we pick up something on the way?"

"Don't make yourself even more trouble, sir. I can eat whatever you have."

He scoffed. "Unfortunately no. I'm not used to have human or any other non-turian guests at home, Julie. Therefore I have no Levo-protein-based food at home. And please, don't call me sir, I'm off-duty now."

"Oh right! I'm sorry, I forgot about the protein-issue." Her face became even sadder. "Then I don't need anything."

Supposing what could trouble her, Triann replied friendly: "Don't worry about credits, it's on me tonight. Alright?" She stayed silent but nodded.

* * *

After they picked up two meals from a bi-protein-diner, they took a rapid transit to his apartment, located in the Zakera Ward. He opened the door and let Jules walk inside in front of himself.

"Make yourself comfortable and feel like home."

"Thanks Triann. For everything." She looked around curiously and noticed how clean and tidied up the small apartment was. Everything seemed to be at its place, the kitchen and living area were connected in the room she was standing. Jules saw a door leading to another room, obviously the sleeping room. Behind the couch, there was even a big window with an amazing view of the skyline of the the Zakera area. She knew from school, that not every apartment on the citadel had windows. She was uncertain what to do, so she followed Triann's offer and sat down on his couch with an exhausted bump.

Triann was preparing their plates in the kitchen and noticed with relief that she sat down. He wanted her to relax and calm down, not to be more anxious. Bringing both plates with him, he joined her on the other side of the the low table, sitting in a comfy chair, only some moments later. For the first time since they left the docking area he took a closer look at her. Her light amber-colored hair was tied together at the back of her head and her hazel eyes wandered around to check his apartment. The light color of her skin was hidden under the dirt of a long week.

Since her arrival he overheard some human men talking about her. They called her cute and one even referred to her as a _sweet thing_. That kept his protective senses alarmed and he always had one eye on her, to interfere if necessary.

"Well enjoy your meal."

"You too and thanks again for the food. I will pay you back as soon as I can."

"I told you, it's on me. But if you insist, you can repay me on some other occasion."

He smiled at her while she gobbled her meal, pasta with meat-sauce and vegetables. Spirits, she must have been starving. Triann couldn't remember that she ate anything during his shifts.

"Julie, when was the last time you ate?" Her mouth was filled with food and she looked at him, chewing rashly and swallowed one heartbeat later.

"Well, let me think. My last real meal was still on earth. During the evacuation and here in the refugee camp, they just handed out snacks. But I don't want to complain. Nobody expected the attack, nobody was prepared. Nobody."

"I see. I'm really sorry what happened with earth. And I'm sorry for your loss."

Jules didn't proceed eating, instead she looked at him with curious observation. His dark brown face plates gave a good contrast to his green eyes, like two shiny beetles on fresh plowed soil. The orange marks covered his face in a very nice symetric pattern. She wasn't used to have conversations with turians, but his face forced an odd fascination to her.

"I'm sorry about Palaven as well, I heard it in the news."

Triann looked in her eyes. She seemed to be very attentive. "Thank you. So it's your first time on the citadel. Where have you been beside earth?"

"Nowhere, I've never left earth."

"I see. How old are you?"

"I turned fourteen this year." He had no idea what that age meant for humans, but she looked so tiny and young. A turian girl would be already on her path choosing her occupation in this age.

"I'm not adept in human customs. Have you started your training or your qualification already?"

"You mean, if I have a job?"

"Somehow yes." Jules' eyes filled with sorrow again.

"No. I'm still going to school. I mean, I went to school."

"I see. We can find out tomorrow how that works for humans here on the citadel. Don't worry."

"My parents were just farmers. I guess that was my designated path. But things changed."

Because there was nothing helpful he could say, Triann decided to just stay silent.

While Jules finished her meal she tried to size Triann up. She didn't know why the officer cared for her, even taking her home. She was nothing to him, besides an annoying little girl.

"Triann? Why did you take me home with you?" He decided that she deserved honesty, mainly because he couldn't think of an lie that would make sense so fast. So he stick to his character and answered honestly.

"I don't know. I just felt sorry for you, now that it's verified that your parents are dead."

"You were nice to me during the week already. Before the death note."

"That's right. I really don't know. You looked so lost there in the bay. And I didn't want you to get harmed or into shady areas accidentally."

"It's really nice of you. When I learned about turians, I've never expected them to be so compassionate."

"I'm not a very typical turian, Julie."

"I see."

They finished with their meals and Triann stood up to tidy up the garbage. Jules accompanied him to the kitchen, checking if she could help.

"I'm not prepared for guests, but you can sleep in the bedroom, it's calmer, darker and more comfortable. Like most sleeping rooms, there is no window there, to improve the rest. The sheets should be fresh as well. Besides, the bathroom is next door."

The look in her face screamed of panic. Her heart beat fast in her throat. She was alarmed, why he couldn't tell.

"Spirits! What's wrong?"

"You want me to sleep in the sleeping room?"

"Yes, but obviously there is a problem for you."

"I would be trapped in a dark and silent room then, cut from the outside by you."

"Military speaking yes. Are you afraid of me?"

"I just don't like to sleep in complete silence and darkness." Triann wondered if that was normal for humans. On the other hand, he could easily see in darkness, so of course he never considered it as a problem. He didn't know much about humans after all.

"Would you feel better on the couch? Next to the window?"

"Yes, please."

That being settled, Triann made sure Julie had everything she needed for the night. She felt sorry for the turian. He just meant well with her, but she hadn't slept in complete darkness since her last night on earth and she was afraid to be left alone with her memories and thoughts in the black, silent and unknown room, without orientation after waking up. Additionally she didn't want to bother him even more. She tried to give him an apologizing smile but apparently Triann didn't notice her facial expression.

"Triann? I'm sorry... No offense, alright?"

"None taken. Don't worry. Now try to get some sleep. If you need anything, I'm next door. Just wake me up."

"Sure, thank you again. Goodnight Triann."

"No problem, goodnight."

* * *

An odd noise alarmed his senses and he was wide awake within two heartbeats. He laid there in his bed without motion or any noise besides his steady breathing. A possible threat wouldn't realize he was awake till it was too late. The sound he heard was like raw meat which hit his floor in short and light cadence. Maybe it was Jules sneaking to the kitchen, trying not to wake him up. His military training improved his natural hearing ability even more, but the girl couldn't know that.

In fact one moment later he could hear the water running out of the tap in the kitchen, filling a glass. Apparently she emptied the glass in one gulp and finished with a silent sigh of relief. He smiled to himself. Triann was worried she could cry all night long, and then he wouldn't have known what to do. Nobody ever taught him how to deal with a crying girl.

Jules stood there with bare feet and the glass in her hand, realizing how alone she now actually was. She was here on the citadel. All alone, with no money, no place to stay and nobody she knew. She didn't believe that her parents were still alive, but to get the painful certainty was more devastating than she imagined. Instead of preparing herself and finding an arrangement during the last days, she just waited and hoped, sitting useless in the docking bay.

What would she doing right now without Triann? Certainly still sitting in the booth next to the C-Sec counter in the refugee area. She was so grateful, but she needed a plan for her future. Jules tried to calm herself down. Turians have ridiculously good senses. She had to keep her shit together. Not panicking, not here, not now. She pressed her lips together, trying to swallow her tears down, avoiding the lump in her throat. _Don't cry, don't cry_ she told herself like a repeating line of a prayer.

Triann heard her standing there in the kitchen, almost silently. Almost. A suppressed whimpering escaped her body. Spirits, did she try to _not_ cry? Obviously she did. He slid smoothly out of his bed, without causing sounds that Julie could hear. He walked into the other room tiptoeing. She was with her back in his direction, slightly shaking her upper body. Triann felt a weird kind of admiration for her strength, she tried to keep control over her emotions. Untypical for humans, as far as he knew.

He didn't want to scare her off with a sudden touch on her shaking body so he cleared his throat. Jules suddenly turned around and stared at him.

"Oh Triann, I'm really sorry! Did I wake you up?"

He didn't intend to start lying to her now. "Yes, but that's not a problem. As I said: I'm not used to have guests. Can I help you?"

"No I was just thirsty. I… uhm… I will go back to bed." She blushed and headed towards the couch. When she passed him with a forced smile he grabbed her arm gently and looked into her eyes.

"Jules, I told you I'm here for you. I don't lie or make insincere offers and I don't start now. So once again: Is there anything I can do?"

His voice was so filled with honest sympathy. That was simply too much. She couldn't hold it back anymore. The tears shot out of her eyes and covered her face with dirty lines, drawn into the dust of the escape. Triann wasn't sure what to do, so he reacted without thinking too much. He took the girl by her shoulders and wrapped her in a cautious embrace, softly stroking her back. She sobbed and whimpered erratically and it almost broke his heart. Apparently she held it back since she arrived on the citadel, and now it all broke out of her. All the sadness, all the sorrow and all the pain.

She pressed her face against his chest plates and his shirt became wet quickly. Her small body trembled in his arms and Jules could feel how she felt better with every tear and every sob she let allow herself. Damnit, she didn't want to act like a little girl. But the compassion of the turian was the spark that ignited the fire of her suppressed feelings. It felt good to let it out, and she felt safe to let it out to him. Why she couldn't tell, but his sympathy was honest.

After what felt like an eternity for Triann, the rapture of her misery receded slowly. Obviously his behavior helped her. Most probably nobody could be more surprised about that, than himself.

Her voice blazed the trail through her despair. "I… I'm so… so sorry! I don't want to act like this. But I feel so alone and lost."

"Actually it's the best you can do: Deal with emotions as soon as possible, in a safe environment. You can't hide them forever, they always come back to haunt you. Possibly when you need them the least."

"True." Triann looked down at her face and when their eyes met, a warm feeling of affection flooded his body. An idea crossed his mind. A crazy idea of course. Despite of the possibility to scare her off, he made his proposal: "Hey Jules, a thought just came to my mind. Why don't you stay with me, till we figure something better out?"

"Something _better_? I don't think so."

Jules smiled up to him and with falling back into his arms she sealed the deal.


End file.
